


Tradition

by Paintdripps



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintdripps/pseuds/Paintdripps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'mon, dumbass. It's just a stupid tradition. Let's get it over with."</p><p>In which Eren is not subtle at all, but luckily Jean is too thick-headed to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I just wanted to do something Erejean for the holidays.

Jean hadn't actually noticed the mistletoe hanging from the door frame until Marco pointed it out.

Jean was pretty sure that if he'd just continued on his way, Jaeger would've played it cool too. But no, he had to stop to yell at Jaeger to get out of the way, because some people had to get through the doorway, and didn't Jaeger have something better to do than stand around somewhere that people walked through?

Unfortunately, the time he spent bickering with Eren was sufficient enough for Marco to notice the holiday decorations. 

"Oh. Hey, look, mistletoe," Marco commented, just as Eren was halfway through some not-at-all witty retort about Jean's face resembling a horse's.

They both froze.

Jean slowly looked up, and sure enough, therr was a sprig of the accursed plant dangling above their heads.

Jean looked back down at Eren, who was scowling even more harshly than he had been before.

"Fucking great," the darker-haired guy snapped.

Jean shoved at him. "Nuh-uh. I'm not kissing _you_ of all people."

"But it's tradition," Marco piped up.

Jean shot a glare in his general direction. Marco smiled back innocently.

He was going to fucking throttle him later. Marco was a complete jerk beneath the freckles and friendly grin, Jean knew. In fact, this whole situation was Marco's fault; Jean wouldn't even have been at Jaeger's house if Marco hadn't dragged him along to the Christmas party. 

Eren sighed, rolling his eyes. "C'mon, dumbass. It's just a stupid tradition. Let's get it over with."

Jean bit his lip nervously. "God, do we have to?" It sounded whiny and pathetic, even to him. 

Eren rolled his eyes again. "It's not that big a deal." He was acting so nonchalant about this--what had happened to immature, pouty Eren Jaeger?

Jean glanced at Eren's mouth and resigned himself to his fate. 

"Fine," he muttered, and ducked down to give the shorter boy a dry peck on the lips. 

Eren frowned. "You call that a kiss?"

Jean was about to say, "Uh, yeah, so if you'll excuse me I've got to wipe your germs off my mouth," but then Eren pulled him down in one swift motion and captured his lips in another kiss. 

Jean probably flailed his arms a little bit in surprise, but then Eren was sucking on his lower lip and a little shiver went down his spine, and Jean could taste chocolate on his breath--

And just as Jean's eyes fluttered shut and he was starting to enjoy it, Eren shoved him away. 

Jean went stumbling backwards into the wall and hit the back of his head with a thunk.

"What the hell, Jaeger," he managed, feeling a blush starting to spread across his face. 

Eren's cheeks were tinged pink too--or maybe that was just a trick of the light. 

Eren shrugged. "I don't do anything half-assed."

Jean decided that he had had enough of Eren Jaeger for today, so he just continued on his way with Marco trailing behind. 

"Thanks," Eren mouthed as Marco passed. 

Marco winked in response. 

Time for Eren to tell Armin that his plan had been a complete success. 

 


End file.
